lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
From the eye of the Warriors
The battles of Middle earth was horrifing, terror, the great battle of our time, many lives were lost. But in the eyes of a Gondor ranger, it was far worse than that. The life of Eradan, Ranger of Ithilien, was a series of battles. Defending the last Defense Eradan, ranger of Ithilien, waited, waited for the Orcs to begin thier strike, Osgiliath is now in the eye's path, and will not stand any longer. "They are led by the Witch King I hear," The Soldier near him said. "He lead the destruction of Arnor, he burned Fornost, Amon Sul, and countless other strongholds, and just like that, we will not stand a chance," "But one final effort is all that's left," Eradan replied,"And I will do so, even to the last stone of Minas Tirith," "Your will is yours im sure, as is mine, if we can hold Osgiliath, we might have a chance," Eradan stood in his position, knowing that Mordor's massive power can crush Osgiliath in a single attack. Then he spotted a soldier peeking through a rock, then an arrow pierced his chest and he fell, to thier shock, th Orcs were coming from the river. "To the River, Quick!" ordered Captain Faramir, Eradan got to his position, with his group, knowing that a battle began. He could not see the Orcs or thier boats, the river was shrouded in fog. then he saw a glimpse of a boat coming in the distance. ---- Rachag and his horde of dread Orcs sat back in thier boats, preparing to invade the shores. "Alright scum, those Shriekers gotten bite behind thier bark, do as they says," "Shat yur trap, Rachag if you reckon it's good for yours!," Gorfach ordered, "Drap! My feet are so garn hurtin!" Complained an Orc "Will you quit your gabbering!!, were invading a city, and if you dun't shut your shabberer, the blood of Men won't be the only blood tonight! An Uruk barked. "All of you scum! Shut it tight! were breaching it now!," The boat hit the shore, and the Orcs began thier attack. They scurried across the shore, not knowing that the enemy was preparing for a surprise attack. "I ain't seein any traps," Rachag said, "One cannot be too sure," the Uruk said. ---- Orcs flooded in, they were still in position, Eradan was not to attack until we they discovered. Then, Faramir sprang and struck the Orcs, and the rangers leaped out and battled the Orcs. Eradan fought as well until, a large troll stepped forth, this was no mountain troll nor Cave troll, this was an Olg-hai, the largest breed of troll ever, very intellegent and strong. Eradan knew he stood no chance against this foe, and withdrawed, but the beast chased after him. The Olg-hai swung his hammer, and Eradan ducked. Fortunatley, a group of Gondor archers shot down the Troll. "Eeeeeerrrrrrreeeeeek!" A Nazgul atop a beastly dragon-like fellbeast, "It's a Nazgul!" Cried a Ranger, Now the city is swarming with Orcs, with Nazgul soaring about, Warriors fell around Eradan. "Fall back! Fall back to Minas Tirith!!" Faramir ordered. ---- "Boss, the city is ours, the battle is over," Rachag told, "Indeed, now we can invade the city," The Orc chief Gothmog said, "Boss! we got live one ere," They came forth to a wounded Gondor Captain. Gothmog took Rachag's spear, and stabbed the captain's stomach, the captain gasped, and the light left his eyes. "The age of men is over, the time of the Orc has come," "Well, speaken boss," Rachag answered, "Send word to Lord of the Nazgul, tell him the city is ours, and prepare for strike," Gothmog answered. ---- "To the City!" called Damrod, Eradan fled to the horses, grabbed his steed and fled, as did the Rangers toward the city, with the three Nazgul on thier tail. "Look out!" a knight called, then a Nazgul with a fearsme fellbeast clawed away a cluster of knights away. Eradan, fled from the savage thing before joining the other's fate. But the dread Nazgul Khamul, had other ideas. Eradan Turned, and to see a Nazgul pursuing him. Then a light flashed, and the fellbeasts retreated, The Wizard Mithrandir had come to save them. The Nazgul were gone, for now. Return to the White City The White City, Eradan hadn't seen it in months, he was eager to get to his family. But he had tasks to do, Mithrandir had a Hobbit with him. "Eradan," Faramir called, "I need you to go to lord Denethor, and give him the news," Eradan obeyed. With his steed, he rode to the top of the seven layers, to the top, where the White Tree stood. Then went forth to Denethor's hall. ---- The door creaked open, and Denethor was behind his seat. Eradan came forward in curiosity, he peaked behind his chair, to see the Steward of Gondor holding a blue round stone, of an unknown sorcery, with an flaming light, within. "Milord?" Eradan spoke, Denethor gasped, consealing the stone in his robe. "What is it?," He asked, "F-Faramir has returned, Osgiliath has been taken by the enemy," He answered, "Do you know what this means?" The angry steward said,"The city my son fought for is back in the hands of Sauron!" "Milord I-" "Why am I even speaking to you, I need to speak with my son now," Denethor ordered, Then the doors opened, with Faramir emerging in. "Father, I must tell you the truth," Faramir said, "Leave us," He ordered Eradan, Faramir looked worried, but Eradan obeyed and left the halls. A storm was coming, it was massive dark and coming fast. It was not natural, not at all. ---- Mithrandir had summoned all of the warriors to a meeting in the barracks. "Sauron moves his forces here, into the White-City," He spoke, "It will not be an easy task to defend it, but you are all we have left, from that treacherous defeat in Osgiliath, we musn't fail, or the King will never return, they will be here at dawn," He paused, "Be ready." The soldiers scurried like coachroaches in the sunlight to thier posts, to thier armories and to thier Trebuchets. Eradan fled to the Citadel, to recive orders. ---- The Witch-King, the noble lord of the Nazgul himself! Rachag could scarceley beleive it, the one who slain King Argeleb and Arveleg, and led thier kingdoms to ruin, the one who conquered Minas Ithil and declared it his lair, the one who reclaimed Sauron's realm Mordor, is it? is it really him? The boss was speaking to him, he seemed pleased, his fellbeast seemed deadly, and will grab the soul of all who face it. "Hurry up scum!" The Orc behind him hollered, "We've gotten to move this Wolf head into the city!" "You've gotten the Grond!?" Rachag questioned, "No questions ere! Move it!" The Doom has Come It was dawn, it was very quiet. The soldiers were panicking, Rohan must have got the message. But now, we were loosing hope for the Rohirrim to come and save us. "The King will never return," A Soldier said "There is no hope! We must leave!! "Calm down, stay safe in your bravery" Eradan said, "Alright, if Rohan doesn't come, I don't know what ill do!" He replied, Eradan fled to his position, and noticed that Faramir and many knights were leaving for some purpose, He rushed down to the crowd to see. Mithrandir was speaking to Faramir angrily, like trying to convice him to stay. He watched as he left the gate and charged to Osgiliath. Eradan understood, he was making a foolish attempt to retake Osgiliath. He could see but a thin line of Knights in the distance. "Ranger! Return to your post," A captain called, Eradan could see no more, for he knew that Faramir will not survive. ---- "Boss! We can see some Man scum ahead!" Rachag called, "Get the crossbowmen, tell them to fire at will," Gothmog ordered "Alright archers! Get to position, fire the men on sight!" The Knights came into view, Rachag saw the Orcs pull thier arrows tightly behind thier bows. "FIRE AT WILL!!!" Gothmog barked, The Orcs fired, and the attempt to reclaim the city was lost. "Press on into the city," Gothmog ordered. ---- "To your places!" A Captain called, "The battle has begun!" Erdan went for his post and saw thousands of Orcs, Trolls, Wargs, and other countless monsters. He grew nervous. what better way to make it worse than- "ABANDON YOUR POSTS!" Denethor called "FEASE FOR YOUR LIVES!!" Eradan didn't know what to do, abandon the city or stay and die and have the city destroyed anyway. Then Mithrandir came on his horse. "Return to your posts!" He cried, And he obeyed. He got his bow, and his arrow quiver and fired onto the enemy down ten million to go! LOL. Then he saw tall black towers, built by scavenged rubble and wood, filled with orcs and pushed by Trolls, and like ladders clinged onto the walls. eh! Releasing orcs! Eradan came and slayed a few orcs, then noticed a large orc with a mace coming. Eradan came forth and stabbed the beast. And a chunk of rubble from a Trebuchet knocked the siege tower down. Then a familiar sound came. many familiar stuff is coming too "EEEeeeeeerrrk" A Nazgul flew down toward the city with all nine of them. Eradan ducked, and the Nazgul swooped down and carried a bundle of soldiers. And shattered a trebuchet as well. Eradan made for the gate, and saw piles and piles of dead orcs beneath a small weak ram. ---- "Boss we can't bust through, the gate is to strong," Rachag said, "Well need a bigger ram!" Gothmog said, "We've gotten the wolf head," Rachag said, "Bring it up then!" He ordered. ---- Eradan knew that the gate is too strong for a ram, and then heard the orcs chanting. "Grond! Grond! Grond!" and repeated it countinuously. And he saw what they were chanting for, The Grond. The Grond It was enouromos, flame scorched its mouth, its head was large enough to bring the mighty Amon-Sul to its feet in one percise hit! The trolls pulled the ram and prepared to hit the gate. "Look out!" A soldier said, The Grond smashed into the gate, the gate didn't pass away but more hits like that and the gates are ashes and dust a pile of ancient pick-up-sticks. The trolls pulled again, but this time, Eardan had other ideas, he grabbed a torch, tipped the edge of his arrow into it, and fired at one of the trolls. The troll let go, snarled in pain, then grabbed a single Orc and hurled it at Eradan! Eradan attempted to move but the Orc came and bashed into him, he will survive but the wounds are most greivous. The trolls pulled again, and released into the gate, this time, smashing a small hole into the middle. Eradan came down to meet with the other soldiers. "No matter what can smash that gate you will stand your ground!" Mithrandir said, Then the great ram released another shot into the gate and completely smashed it. And Olg-Hai came into the courtyard and bashed the swordsmen away. The archers pulled thier arrows and fired unto the trolls. Few fell and Orcs came flooding in. Eradan fought until he saw an orc chief coming toward him with a mace. ---- "Move into the city, kill All in your path!" Gothmog said, "Sure thang boss!" Rachag said, Rachag grabbed a mace, and scurried in. "Iv'e gotten dibbs on that Ranger ore there!" Rachag demanded, Rachag came toward the ranger and prepared to strike. The Strong Survive to be Countined... Category:WarsCategory:Fan-fiction